20 years: A Max Ride fanfiction
by Author in my Heart
Summary: So this takes place 20 years after FANG. FANG spoilers, read FANG first. So after 20 years where is Max? Rated T because I felt like it. Two-shot. Oh and what is it? It starts with F, ends with X, oh FAX! MAYBE -evil snicker- COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story. It takes place 20 years after FANG. Two-shot, and Chapter 2 is three parts. R&R?**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP. At all. Nor am I Taylor Swift.**

**Chapter One **_**Am I Kidding?**_

I flopped down on my poufy couch in my master bedroom.

Angie, Nikki, Greg, Jeff, Dylan, my kids, and I, moved into a house in California, near Death Valley.

My name is Maxine (Max) Ride.

20 years ago, my flock and I destroyed Itex. Forever.

We decided to move near Death Valley anyway, just in case Itex made a comeback.

10 years ago, I realized I had feelings for Dylan. 2 years later we got married and had two kids, Derrin and Alexandria. Both have wings.

Anywho, I sat down on the couch. I turned on the television.

It was on the radio-on-TV thing. Taylor Swift was singing.

I listened a little more closely to the lyrics. _I'm only me when I'm with you…_

I muted the sound. Something was bugging me, but what? I couldn't remember. Ah well.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter I know. The Chapter 2 parts should be longer, please bear with me, I'm still figuring out the format! **

**Oh and for all that were confused:**

**Angie= Angel**

**Nikki= Nudge**

**Greg= Gazzy**

**Jeff= Iggy**

**Dylan= well, Dylan**

**Maxine= Max (imum)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 part one is up! Clearly… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP. **** Or part of Apple.**

**Chapter Two Part One **_**Gotcha!**_

_Previously_

_Something was bugging me, but what? I couldn't remember. Ah well._

Now

HA! I sure got you, didn't I?

Here's what really happened 20 years ago:

Fang left us.

The flock and I, not including Dylan, destroyed Itex.

We moved in with Mom and Ella (and Jeb).

We went to regular school.

I pined for Fang. A lot.

Nudge got me an IPod.

I spent most nights awake missing Fang.

We mashed Dylan into a pulp. A lot.

Angel and I hashed out our differences. We now share the job of leader.

I forgave Jeb. Last week.

Nudge and Iggy got together.

Gazzy and Angel both met someone their age.

Nudge got a job as a fashion model.

Iggy got his sight back.

Dylan disappeared.

**A/N: So this is chapter two part one! Did you like it? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

**A/N: This is chapter two part two! So enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JP? –checks mirror- Nope. So I am not JP.**

**Chapter Two Part Two **_**Leaving the Note**_

I got up from the couch. It had been 20 years. Time to see if Fang was

waiting.

I began writing a note for everyone.

_Dear flock, Mom, Ella, and Jeb,_

_It's been 20 years. You know that I have to leave. Don't come looking for _

_me if I don't come back. I might be with Fang, I might not. I will give Fang _

_a limit of a week. If I'm not back by then, start looking for me. You know _

_where. I love you all._

_Jeb: If you find me, don't you dare try anything. You know what I mean._

_Mom: Help Iggy and Angel take care of the flock. You're the best mom_

_anyone could ask for._

_Iggy: You and Angel are in charge for now. I trust you to take care_

_of the flock._

_Ella: You rock, little sis. Love ya!_

_Nudge: Be safe. I believe in you, you little motor-mouth. You'll be a fashion _

_designer one day, I know you will._

_Gazzy: You'll always be my little trooper. Don't give up. Don't blow_

_up Mom's house, either. Watch out for Angel, but don't be too_

_protective._

_Angel: Iggy's going to take my place, okay? Explain the rules to_

_him for me. Be nice, no mind controlling unless it's absolutely_

_necessary. You will always be my baby, no matter how much_

_you change. I love so much, Angel._

_Total: Maybe I'll go to France with Fang, and bring you back_

_something. Keep on flying!_

_I love you all so much, and will always be in your hearts, no matter_

_what happens. See what happens when it happens, 'kay?_

_Much love,_

_Maximum Ride_

I re-read the note and sighed. Getting up, I placed the note where they

would be sure to find it. As quietly as possible, I eased open the kitchen

window, jumped out, and spread my wings.

**A/N: So sorry. Total just got randomly mentioned now because I forgot him. Part three will be the end of this story! WOOHOO!**


	4. Chapter 2 Part Three

**A/N: Last part of chapter two! Hoot! Enjoy the ride of a lifetime!**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I were, I am not famous teen country star Taylor Swift. I am not a published author, technically. I do not own anything. Except this lovely fan-fiction account.**

_Song lyrics look like this_

Max's thoughts/ present day

**Chapter Two Part Three **_**Lake Mead**_

I lost altitude, but gained it back quickly. As I flew to Lake Mead, a song

I heard somewhere started playing in my head.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_In a field behind your yard,_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing,_

_Just listen to the crickets sing,_

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you,_

_I don't want to live without you!_

Ah. That's why I remembered this song. The first time I heard it, it reminded me of… Fang.

_And I'm only up when you're not down,_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,_

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half time,_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true._

_That I'm only me when I'm with you._

God, I thought, was I Taylor Swift in another life? Maybe.

_Just a small town boy and girl,_

_Living in a crazy world,_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true._

Fang and I spent fifteen years trying to figure out our life. Had Fang found his parents in 20 years?

_And I don't try and hide my tears,_

_My secrets or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do,_

_And you know everything about me,_

_You say that you can't live without me!_

So true. I loved Fang. We told each other everything. Only he knew my deepest, darkest, secrets.

_I'm only up when you're not down,_

_Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground,_

_It's like, no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time,_

_The other half I'm only trying,_

_To let you know that what I feel is true,_

_That I'm only me when I'm with you!_

There it was again. The chorus. I was broken, not myself, when Fang left.

_When I'm with anybody else,_

_It's so hard to be myself,_

_And only you can tell…_

Fang knew when I wasn't Max. He was the first one to realize when Max II took my place.

_That I'm only up when you're not down,_

_Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground,_

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time,_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true,_

I landed at the cave, and saw someone waiting. FANG. I flew (not really, naturally) into his arms. I felt like myself again. "Max…" I melted in his arms.

_That I'm only me,_

_Who I want to be_

"Yeah I'm only me when I'm with you," I whispered. Fang pulled away and looked at me. "Did you say something?" he asked me. "No," I said, before pulling him close and kissing him. Then I pulled away, and said, "We should get going. The Flock's waiting." We jumped out the mouth of the cave, and flew off into the sunset.

_With you_

_Uh huh, yeah._

**A/N: Well, I hate to say it, but THE END! This story is finished. But I will ask you: Should I write a sequel? Review and tell me! Thanks for reading! Peace out!**

**-luckyclover18**


End file.
